The automotive industry is currently endeavoring to produce lightweight cars that are sufficiently strong to provide adequate protection for occupants in the event of a collision and at the same time are sufficiently light in weight to maximize fuel economy; however, these objectives are inconsistent to some extent since the elimination of body weight usually makes the vehicle less able to withstand collision forces and to pass industry codes and government vehicle safety regulations. Under current codes and regulations, automotive vehicles are expected to withstand a 30 mph smash into a concrete barrier but some automobile manufacturers have been testing cars at 35 mph. Manifestly, practical solutions to these seemingly inconsistent objectives of fuel economy and adequate passenger protection require novel and innovative concepts on the part of automobile designers.